North African Campaign
The was a sub-conflict in World War II. In the Call of Duty series. The player's first role in the campaign was in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, by a British PPA Commando named Edward Carlyle. The next was the player taking control of United States Army Pvt./Sgt. Roland Roger in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, and later, the characters brother in a bombing mission over Oran. The player then takes control of Sgt. John Davis from the British Army while participating in the North African Campaign in Call of Duty 2. Lastly, the player takes control of a British Crusader Tank Commander named David Welsh. In Call of Duty: WWII, Arthur Crowley, Joseph Turner, William Pierson, Frank Aiello and Davis were veterans of the in the North African Campaign. Call of Duty 2 The Diversionary Raid The player starts on a cliff overlooking a German base. After the British start a decoy on the other side of the camp, Sgt Davis and his team covertly move in on the trench network, and subsequently go loud, clearing out the enemy hardpoints, essentially just German bunkers. After purging all three bunkers of enemies, the player moves on and meets up with Captain Price. At this point, the player is tasked with eliminating a depot, which consists of five sets of explosive barrels and three ammo stockpiles. After destroying all the barrels and stockpiles, the player has one last task, to obtain enemy intel from another bunker. Once he clears out all of the enemies and grabs the intel, the player proceeds to exit the trenches and the mission ends. Hold The Line Sgt. Davis and the rest of the team arrive at a small town in El Alamein, which is under siege from German forces. Upon arriving, Sgt. Davis fights off some of the enemy infantry on the southwest side, before proceeding to defend the west flank of the town. Ater successfully fending off both attacks, the player then proceeds to the north side, and hold back a large wave of enemies from the north side. In spite of the enemies using a smoke screen, the player mans an MG42 and cuts down the rather large numbers of enemies coming through the smoke screen. After this, a tank column is starting to advance towards the town, and Davis and his men are forced to retreat to the top of the building to call in artillery strikes on the tanks. Once all the tanks are wiped out, the rest of the German forces are seen retreating, and the mission ends with the Allies' tank column arriving to reinforce the town defense. Operation Supercharge The player starts this mission in the middle of the desert. After clearing the enemies and proceeding through a tunnel, the player advances on the trench line, while taking cover behind the tanks. He is tasked with taking out five FlaK 88s that are dug in within German trenches. After proceeding through a bunker leading to a tunnel, the AA gun and its crew can be found outside. Subsequently, after following the trail, the second AA gun can be found in another bunker. After crossing another valley, the player reaches another trench network. The third AA gun is at the rightmost end of the right trench, and travelling left from there, the player reaches the fourth AA gun. Keep on this path, and the last AA gun can be found at the other end of the trench. After this, the player has to take out an enemy hardpoint, by clearing out a German bunker, and after that, proceed towards a small farm which is identified as the Germans' field headquarters. After clearing house, the Allies have control over most of North Africa and are only left to clean house in the remaining towns of Egypt. The mission ends. The End of the Beginning The player starts off in a truck, being transported towards a small town in El Alamein. When first entering the town, the truck infront of the player's is destroyed, forcing them to dismount and travel on foot. The player has to travel through a few buildings and alleyways, taking out a few MG42s on the way. After reaching the end of an alleyway. The player will see a cluster of AA guns, and takes out the enemies keeping watch and manning the guns themselves. After this, the player reaches a small bazaar, and is instructed to radio in reinforcements from a radio on the second floor of a building. After this, the player is tasked to grab intel from a house down the long road. After succeeding in killing off all remaining Germans, grabbing their intel and making their way back to the pier, Captain Price celebrates a toast in honour of the Brit's victory over Germans in North Africa. Here, the mission ends. Call of Duty: WWII Battle of Kasserine Pass While the 1st Infantry Division was ordered to retreat, William Pierson refused to follow the orders and try to save his men who were trapped in the pass. But more soldiers died because of his decision. William Pierson was punished by an Article 15, downgrading him from Lieutenant to Technical Sergeant. After the events of Kasserine Pass, he never disobey orders and becomes a "mission-before-man" person. Gallery COD WWII VIRAL 14 CROWLEY.PNG|A map pointing at the Kasserine Pass in Arthur Crowley's dossier. Category:Conflicts